Penggaris Kaca
by Haniko Deguchi
Summary: Gadis berumur 16 tahun bernama Hatsune Miku menemukan sebuah penggaris kaca yang ia tak ketahui apa gunanya. Tapi lama kelamaan ia tau untuk apa penggaris itu/Read and Review Please!


Penggaris Kaca (ガラス定規)

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

But the story is mine ^_^

"Hai, Lily! Apa kabarmu? Baikkah? "tanyaku pada Lily. Kami sudah lama sekali tak berkomunikasi karena sekarang ini Lily berada di Amerika untuk bekerja bersama Lola. Aku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, Aoki, Gumi, Lui dan Gakupo sedang berada di Yokohama untuk berlibur. Hehe, kami diberi waktu untuk liburan, jadi kami memilih Yokohama sebagai tempat liburan kami. Tak terasa, sudah setengah jam aku dan Lily bertelepon (Author: Hah? Setengah jam? Baru juga nelpon ._. )aku pun segera menutup teleponku.

"Nanti kalau ada waktu mampir kesini ya, Lily! Sampai jumpa! "ucapku sambil menutup telepon. Setelah itu, Gumi dan Aoki pun pulang dari mall. Aku pun segera membantu mereka untuk membawakan barang belanjaannya.

"Tadi kamu nelpon siapa? Lily? "Tanya Aoki sambil membereskan barang belanjaannya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah beres dan rapi, aku segera bergegas pergi ke pekarangan rumah belakang untuk menyiram tanaman. Saat aku melewati dapur, aku melihat ada seekor kucing manis berbulu cream keputih-putihan yang membawa sebuah benda seperti….-

"Penggaris kaca? "

"Miku! Apa kau mau ikut kami? "panggil Rin dan Meiko dari ruang depan. Aku pun segera meninggalkan kucing itu lalu berlari kecil menuju ruang depan.

"Mau kemana memangnya? "tanyaku.

"Kami mau ke rumah Luka. Kau mau ikut tidak? "tanya Meiko.

"Baik. Tapi tunggu sebentar ya? "kataku. Aku pun segera ke kamarku untuk ganti baju. Setelah selesai, aku pun mengambil tasku. Saat aku melewati kamar Gumi, aku menemukan sebuah penggaris kaca yang mirip sekali seperti yang tadi dibawa oleh kucing yang ada di pekarangan belakang tadi. Aku pun segera mengambilnya dan melihatnya sekilas, lalu kumasukkan dalam tasku. Aku pun pergi bersama Rin dan Meiko ke rumah Luka naik bus.

Aku duduk di bagian dekat jendela bus. Angin yang lumayan kencang sesekali membuat rambutku terbawa angin. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan kalau handphoneku berdering. Aku segera mencarinya di dalam tasku. Setelah ditemukan ternyata aku mendapat pesan masuk. Hmm.. Dari siapa ya?

"Rin, kita sampai jam berapa? "Tanya Meiko.

"Sepertinya sih, jam 4 sore. "jawab Rin. Aku membaca pasan itu dan ternyata isinya dalah "Nanti akan ada pohon tumbang di jalan Koshimuki ". Begitulah isi pesannya. Disitu tak ada nama pengirimnya. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? (Author: Ada kodok :v #ditampar readers sama Miku )

"Ah, pak! Awas! Pohon itu akan tumbang! "peringat salah satu penumpang bus. Dengan secara spontan, pak supir bus pun mengarahkan busnya kearah lain. Sebuah pohon itu pun tumbang dan-… Tunggu dulu, hei, itu apa? Seperti ada sebuah kaca yang panjang berwarna hijau kebiruan menggantung di salah satu ranting pohon itu.

"Huh.. Untung saja kita selamat. Miku, kita lihat ke sana yuk "ajak Rin sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku. Banyak penumpang bus yang turun dari bus untuk melihat pohon yang tumbang tadi. Aku pun segera menuju ke ranting pohon yang tadi kulihat ada benda seperti penggaris itu. Aku mendejkati ranting itu, dan ternyata benar, add sebuah penggaris yang berhiaskan permata berwarna hijau kebiruan. Aku segera mengambilnya dan melihatnya.

'Ini mirip seperti yang tadi kutemukan di rumah 'gumamku dalam hati. Dengan cepat aku mengambil penggaris yang ada di dalam tasku lalu membandingkannya dengan yang baru saja kutemukan. Sekilas, penggaris ini tampak sama, tapi setelah kulihat lagi ternyata berbeda. Penggaris yang kutemukan di rumah memiliki permata berwarna merah muda. Sedangkan yang baru saja kutemukan itu berwarna hijau kebiruan. Untuk warnanya sih tidak masalah, tapi yang sejak tadi aku bingungkan adalah apa gunanya penggaris ini? Lalu kenapa ini bisa berada padaku?

"Miku! Ayo naik! Busnya akan segera berangkat! "panggil Meiko dari dalam bus. Aku segera memasukkan kedua penggaris itu ke dalam tasku lalu segera naik ke dalam bus untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Di saat aku berada di tempat dudukku, aku masih penasaran dengan kedua penggaris tadi. Aku segera mengambilnya dari tasku. Sesekali aku melihat ke arah Rin dan Meiko. Mereka sedang makan snack yang ia bawa rupanya. Author yang lagi kelaparan karena capek ngetik di warnet itu pun ikut makan bersama mereka. Dasar author payah!

Penggaris itu tak berbeda dari penggaris pada umunya. Yang berbeda hanyalah permata dan bahan dari kedua penggaris itu sendiri. Yaitu berbahan kaca yang bening dan seprtinya mudah sekali untuk pecah. Aku segeera memasukkan penggaris itu kembali dan mengambil handphoneku untuk mendengarkan mp3.

(2 jam kemudian…)

"Miku! Miku! Kita sudah sampai nih! "panggil Rin sambil membangunkanku yang tadi tertidur di bus. Kami pun segera turun dari bus dan pergi menuju rumah Luka. Rumah Luka tak terlalu jauh dari sini, mungkin hanya butuh waktu 6 menit untuk sampai.

To Be Continued…

Review please? ^_~


End file.
